What the Heart Wants
by singer87
Summary: It is Ginny's sixth year and she is all alone. Dumbledore is dead, her best friends are gone to hunt Voldermort, and she is left with Hogwarts Number One Outcast: Draco Malfoy!
1. Chapter 1

What the Heart Wants

By: Heather Mangus

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. This is just a flick I made up. I hope you enjoy, and please review.

Chapter One: A Stranger

It was another year at Hogwarts, yet so much had changed. Ginny boarded the train that took her to her school, which now had really become her home. She had spent the summer with her aunt and uncle and three cousins. Her parents were so worried about her safety that they shipped her off to America to stay with them.

'It will be safe there, Ginny, trust me,' her mother had said before sending her too a totally boring summer stuck in Springfield, California. She so wanted to go to the beach, but her mother left strict instructions not to let her out of there sight. Seeing as her aunt was afraid of sun, and her uncle was always away at work, she never got to go.

"They just don't know what I can do," Ginny said, sighing as she took an empty compartment. She could have sat with her friends, but she did want to hear how great there summer was, and how bad hers was.

The worst part of the whole matter was she was alone. Ron, Hermione, and Harry left there seventh year to fight Voldemort. After Dumbledore died last year, Harry went crazy. He had to find Voldemort. Ron and Hermione, being the good friends they were, left to help him find them. Ginny wanted to help too, but no one would here of it. 'You are too young,' they said. 'You will be killed.' 'You don't have there training.' If Dumbledore had lived he would have let her.

In the middle of all of Ginny's sulking, a boy pulled back the compartment door, and sat down across from Ginny. He took a look around until his eyes landed on Ginny. There, staring at her with silver-gray demon eyes was Draco Malfoy. Ginny couldn't speak, but Draco did.

"What the hell are you doing here mini Weasley. Can't you see that this seat is taken? Go find you another compartment. This one's for the rich kids."

Ginny who was truly shocked that he came into her compartment, and was trying to kick her out, had no cute comment to say back. All she said was, "No!"

Just then a new student, which Ginny had never seen before, came into the compartment. He sat next to Draco. He gave Ginny a puzzled look, and turned to Draco.

Draco smiled nervously, and said, "She was just leaving."

"No I Wasn't!" Ginny propped her feet on the other end of here seat and laid back. She was not going to give up easily.

"We need her out," The boy's voice was very deep. He gave Ginny an ugly look then turned to Draco.

Draco sighed, "Come on Weasley. I need to talk to my friend."

"Who is your friend?" Ginny asked.

"None of your business! Now Go!"

Draco began to pull out his wand, but Ginny already had hers pulled out, and pointed at his chest. Ginny just smiled. The stranger got up, but Draco pulled him back. He knew how good Ginny was. They both sat down. Ginny smiled triumphantly. This year may not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

What the Heart Wants

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. Maybe one day…..J (Help! If there is a beta for HP please contact me. I need some assistance!)

As the train entered Hogwart's ground's, Ginny got up from where she laid. She began to gather her things. The whole trip had been a silent one. Between all the dirty looks that were going around no one knew who hated who more. However, Ginny had one thing on her mind the whole trip. She had thought about it when the news came in and Malfoy had given himself up. No one would believe him, especially Harry, but he was found innocent according to eye witnesses. He had never said why he hadn't done it. All he would say was 'It didn't feel right'. As he got up to leave, Ginny finally asked.

"Why didn't you kill Dumbledore, Malfoy?"

Draco looked at her with a menacing look. "None of your business," was all he would say, and then left the compartment to follow his friend.  
The train stopped. Ginny took her time getting out. She found her friend, Felicity Jones, and they left the train together.

"Sorry we couldn't make room for you. When Melissa left I went to find you to join us, but I saw that you were busy." Felicity smiled. She had always thought Draco was gorgeous.

"Oh, please," Ginny remarked. "I was miserable."

They entered the carriages that took them to Hogwarts. "Look. I know Draco Malfoy has been an asshole to your family, and an asshole to everyone else, but I think there is more to him that meets the eye."

"He tried to kill Dumbledore last year!" Ginny practically shouted it out.  
"But he didn't. Professor Snape did."

"Felicity, you are a really good friend, but you always try to find the good in people when there is none. Draco Malfoy is a bad person. It is in his blood."

"Maybe your right. Then again, maybe you're wrong." The girls giggled there way to the castle.

The students entered the Great Hall after all there things were put away. Dinner was at seven, two hours after they had all arrived. Ginny looked over her schedule. She had potions first thing in the morning. Even though they had a new teacher, Ginny hated potions. She never was any good at it. She was good at Charms.

"Hello everyone." The attention of everyone was brought to the front of the room. Professor Macgonagle was standing behind the teacher's table in the Headmasters spot. Since Dunbledore's death, she had taken the job of Headmaster, or in this case, Headmistress.

When all eyes were on her, Professor Macgonagle began with her speech. "Hello everyone, and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. For some of you, this is your last year. For even more, this is your first. I hope you find Hogwarts everything that you thought it would be, first years."

"Now, I have a few rules to go over with you due to last years events. For now on, all of you will be sent to your dorm at nine o'clock. The library closes at nine and many other places around Hogwarts will be closed at nine, so there is no excuse. Only Prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl will be allowed to leave the dorm at the time, but the chosen students will return at eleven. You must be inside of the school at six, no excuse. Any outdoor activities will be done right after school with my permission. From now on, all Hogmeats trips will be supervised by teachers. They will join you on your trip, and everyone that goes will have a charm on them to tell them when it is time to leave. If you are late for a class, you get one warning, then, if it happens again, you will be sent directly to me. To get into the restricted section of the library you will require a pass from me. Does every one understand? Good. Now it is time to sort the first years"

At that note, a rush of excited, and nervous, first years came through the center tables were they had been sitting in the back of the room. They stood at the stairs leading to the professors table, just in the front of the stood and Sorting Hat. The first student, a blonde hair girl, took the seat. Everyone waited, and the Sorting hat announced Ravenclaw. Ginny was reminded of her first year. She had prayed for Gryfindore.

Flashback

_Ginny stood with the others, waiting to be next. Her new friend Felicity Jones was just as excited as her. Ginny's name was called. She walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was quite for a moment, and then it began to speak to Ginny._

_"Ahhhh….. Another Weasley, but you are not like your brothers…oh no. You are different. Very different! You will do many amazing things. You will be better than all your brothers. You will even be better than Harry Potter himself. I will put you in Gryfindore, but I must warn you child. Never be blinded by love. It could be your biggest mistake."_

_ Flashback Ends _

Ginny was pulled out of the past by her name being called. She looked around and everyone was clapping. The sorting ceremony was over.

"What is going on?"

Felicity looked at her with pride. "Didn't you hear? We are Gryfindores new Prefect and you are the new Team Caption for Gyfindores Quittage team. Aren't you excited?!"

Ginny smiled at her friends, and took there congrates, but really all she wanted to do was get to bed.


End file.
